Hot Beef Injection
by Suzanne Saphire
Summary: Sheila, an aging cafeteria worker for Degrassi Community School, is ready to leave for the day when an unexpected student from her past decides to pay her a visit. SMUT Warning There really isn't much to say in here other than I ship it


It was just another day working in the Degrassi school cafeteria. Principal Simpson had given the caf a much needed face lift, but there was still the kitchen to attend to after everything had been put away for the next day. Sheila, who most people thought had died, was stuck in the back, scrubbing out a cookie sheets that had burnt on cheese. She wiped her brow with a forearm, the fat from her underarm jiggling as she did so. The older woman, short and round, her hair gray and kept back in a messy hairnet, felt that she was too old for this shit. If it wasn't for the fact that her husband was such a deadbeat and hadn't gambled away their savings, she'd be on the beach somewhere soaking up the sun instead of scraping out cheese with her fingernail.

She threw the scouring pad down, water splashing back at her. This project will be a tomorrow thing and she left the sink to go change into a fresh set of clothes. It was after 5 o' clock on a Friday, nobody ever loitered around the school at this time and she decided to be a little adventurous and change in the kitchen instead of the locker room.

Sheila's oversized purse contained her jeans and blouse, and she pulled them out, pulling at the cord of her apron to get it to hang out in front of her body as she lowered to work on removing her shoes. Somebody cleared their throat behind her and she halted. In her current position she turned her head in the direction of the noise and laughed loudly. "Well, well, well. Looks like princess couldn't stay away from this dump for very long." She got back up, her back singing from the sudden movement and she had to place a hand firmly against it. "What brings your sweet cheeks back here?"

A rather muscular boy stood in the middle of the room, his hair short from a recent haircut and a smirk on his face. His eyes, squinty from his smile, looked over at the woman that used to give him so much shit when he went to this school. Spinner approached her and extended his arms out in a amicable fashion. "I heard your old ass was still working here and I just had to see it for myself." His tongue ring clinked against the inside of his mouth and he couldn't stop smiling at the old broad. "I figured you'd have quit this place by now, Sheila. Especially with how much you used to complain about it when I worked in here with you."

Spinner placed a warm hand on the woman's shoulder and looked down at her. He had grown quite a lot since they had last spoken to each other and he loved that he was above her. There was a time that she would ride him so hard that he could have sworn she left spur marks on his side. Figuratively speaking of course. There was the occasional dream where she did indeed ride him, but that was a whole other story.

"Yeah, yeah. Got to pay the bills. What else am I to do?" She answered in a husky voice, removing his hand from her shoulder. "Don't give me any of that sympathy bullshit. Save that for somebody else, twinkle toes." It was getting late and she needed her foot bath like a diabetic wanted a slice of chocolate cake. She paused at tilted her head, that didn't sound half bad. She figured that she needed to move her undressing to the locker room because of the unannounced visitor and the woman picked up her clothes and purse.

"Where are you going? Don't let me keep you from doing what you started." He leaned against one of the stainless steel counters, picking up a whisk and turning it in his hand.

"Go take your little perverted fantasies elsewhere. You and I both know you have wanted a piece of me since you were still jerking it into tube socks." She growled at him, with amusement and curiosity tingeing her voice.

He lowered the whisk and walked over to her. "We are both adults and there was always something about you, Sheila. Might be the way you wear that hairnet, or always sound like you have smoked at least three packs a day for the past million years, or even how you always smell like ground beef. It gets me hot. I want you. Right here. Right now."

"Get out of here with that talk." She pushed him aside with a liver spotted hand. There simply wasn't enough patience in her to put up with this but he stopped her by placing both his hands onto her ample waist, the fingers digging into her fat rolls.

A mouth, hot and moist, pressed into her neck, a tongue tracing up to her earlobe, greedily suckling at it. Sheila's knees shook as it had been a good five years since her husband had last touched it. Even then, he couldn't even finish what he started and left her very, very unsatisfied. As good as this felt, she pulled away, her bosom heaving, the apron rising up and down as she placed both of her hands against the edge of the counter that lead out to the side exit to the locker room.

This didn't slow the eager manboy down and his wandering hands found their way to the loop of her apron and pulled it over her head, taking the hairnet with it. He untangled the net from it and turned her around to face him, his body flushed against her. His growing bulge, which felt like a kielbasa sausage that wanted to burst from it's casing, pressed against her core. A spot that felt like it hadn't been touched in far too long. His fingers brought the delicate meshy fabric back to her hair, placing the net where it ought to be. "That's better. We wouldn't want you to break any health code violations, now, do we?"

"I don't know what type of game you have going here, or who put you up to this-" Her thin lips were immediately covered by his, stubble from an oncoming moustache rubbed against her upper lip. His lower body grinded her, this time her own lady parts desiring for more attention. They took over her mindset with their little inklings of begging for her to take advantage of what was right in front of her. Fuck the consequences. She wasn't getting any younger and her own beauty was fading fast. Blinded by lust and the years of sexual tension that accumulated between here and this more than willing boy took control and she pushed him away from her, sent him spiraling against the floor that she mopped prior to her attempt to clean the cookie sheet. "You want to get with this?" She loomed over him, her legs spread apart as she gave him such a look of contempt that it made the boy squirm. "You'll have to work for it."

Stepping over him, she leaned down slightly and pinched the top of his ear, yanking him to his feet. "Get your buns over to that sink and scrub whatevers in there." She slapped his ass and watched him jog over and get to work, throwing dish gloves on and scrubbing the hell out of the sheet. Hungry eyes watched the muscles in his arm flex as they attempted to remove the stubborn cheese. A tongue, wet and hot, went across her lips as her hand pressed against her cheek. Her breathing labored as she took in how his ass cheeks clenched in those pants of his as he pushed down, then up, in a motion that simulated the act of sex.

"What the Hell is wrong with you?" She bellowed, moving over to him. "You've splashed water everywhere. Look at this mess!" She scowled, eyes unable to tear away from the front of his shirt, which was wet to the skin, but she could see through his rough breathing the indentions of a six pack. Hesitant fingers went to the shirt and pulled it out, watching the material pull itself from his damp skin. "How am I to clean this now? I've put all the cleaning supplies up." She released the shirt and it returned to him, spots of it sticking back.

Spinner's own hands went to the edges of his gray shirt and he dropped it onto the wet floor. "There. Problem solved."

This was just too much for her. The whole notion that a former student of this school wanted to have anything do to with her seemed preposterous and she nearly backed out of acting out the fantasy but when he removed his shirt, she became pudding. Her mind, her body, her everything just couldn't function and honest to God felt like she had turn into a bowl of pudding and this young man had every intention to do as he pleased with her aging body.

The boy's hand dipped into the front of her khaki pants and tugged her towards him, rather roughly, but she didn't protest. When she was younger this old gal actually preferred it when a man had a take charge attitude and didn't dance around the fact that he wanted to fuck her. That time felt like it happened over a century ago and she yearned to feel that carefree and flexible again. Oh, how she missed the flexibility.

His hands were still wet and soapy from his attempt at kitchen duty and he fumbled with unbuttoning her pants. "Jesus H. Christ. Have you even been with a woman before?" She asked him, pushing his hands aside and taking care of undoing her own pants, dropping them to the floor. Her thighs, white and crisscrossed with varicose veins gleamed under the florescent lighting and Spinner dropped hard onto his knees as he took in the sight. Fingertips traced along the purple and blue veins before they wound up around to her ass, and he squeezed them tight, making her bite down on the inside of her cheek. With a quick pull she penguin walked, pants still around her feet, and he pressed his face hard against her crotch. The panties she wore today, as blue as the sky outside, rippled underneath his frantic breathing. His voice come out in muffles as he tried to speak to her.

This was taking too long and she had a show coming on in an hour that she didn't intend to miss. "If you don't get a move on, I'll pick up my pants and leave you to finish yourself off." Spinner, his hot breathing against her, nearly had her waiver with the look he gave her, but nope. Dallas was much more important than him just puttering around like a somebody that had just been whacked in the head with a baseball bat. He did appear confused and she assumed that it was because he couldn't take in all her beauty at once. Or possibly he realized she might be way more woman that he can handle.

The crisp air from the air conditioning tingled her exposed ass as he brought her panties downwards, his mouth trying to get in between her massive thighs but failing. His tongue desperately sought out the inside of her pussy and her pants and panties made it difficult for her to spread her legs more than an inch. Her hand went to his face, lovingly cupping it under the chin before she pushed him to the side, causing him to fall down onto his shoulder. A stool that was kept next to the sink served as her sitting place as she removed her shoes and the clothing that kept the over anxious boy from achieving what he most wanted.

"Thank you ma'am." He expressed with great delight as he returned to his knees and walked over to her, spreading her legs opens and plunging forward without further notice. The sensation that came forth as his tongue circled her ancient clit had the lady groaning like a bear in heat. Her thigh trembled like jell-o and she kept the moaning and groaning while his tongue, slick with the amount of spit he head to coat on it to wet her dryer than the desert vagina so he could poke into her jelly hole, tasting her. He kept prodding around, tonguing her meat flaps and using his own fingers to spread the loose lips apart to truly get inside.

Spinner tried to get to his feet, his arms looping underneath her thighs as he attempted to lift her up. He strained with her weight, and let out a series of grunts, managing to raise her about a foot off the stool before falling backwards, with her on top of him. His arms and legs flailed frantically as he tried to get her off of him, her hefty body cutting off his air circulation. With a couple of back and forth motions, Sheila rolled off him and laid on the floor, her hips shooting straight up in the air as the freezing cold floor touched her bare skin. The boy, blue in face from the depletion of air, ignored that he was moments from fainting before and leaped frogged between her legs and unzipped his pants, busting forth his rolling pin of a dick. He made it bounce up and down, dance for the elderly lady that looked like she was minutes away from taking a dirt nap. There wasn't much time and he thrust himself straight into her, his dickhead battling through, inch by inch, into the very unused territory that resided between this woman's legs. If he could have heard it, he was certain that his dick was making a squeaking noise as he attempted to glide down the dry area. It felt like he was fucking glass and wasn't as pleasant as he imaged it would be.

The idea of pulling back to didn't appeal to him, and he just sat on his haunches, wishing to take back the action he just did. Sheila hit him with a fist indicating for him to continue and Spinner did try, but it felt like his unhappy cock was in a Chinese finger trap. A small tear escaped his eyes as he tugged back as he forced himself to soften, fearful that he wouldn't be able to, and there was a horrify moment that the vacuum suck of the woman's vaginal canal held him in. But, he felt it give and sighed with relief. From Sheila's perspective she assumed that he was enjoying himself, and was straining to keep from cumming too soon, Her hands lifted up the edge of her orange shirt and exposed a rather tanned looking bra that hid two watermelon sized breasts. When she felt the boy was near pulling out, she grabbed his hand and placed it on the right breast, inviting him to play with it. Encouraging him. She sensed his tension as his dick stiffened at the mouth of her womanly cave and she wrapped her legs around his behind, pushing him forward again. Spinner dropped down, seriousness painted on his face as he was deep inside of her again. He cursed himself for finding this creature so attractive and just the mere touch of her saggy breast caused the blood to rush back into his traitorous cock.

Spinner pulled a breast out, it's appearance nearly reminded him of Laffy Taffy as it slowly released itself from the cup, his mouth watering and wondering if it would taste anything as sweet. He ignored the current dilemma he was in and wet his lips, bringing the breast to him, other than him to the breast. His teeth nipped down on the nipple, teasing it while his fingers pressed into her bag, it feeling like it was filled with a nectar of sorts. He sucked and hoped that if he did this enough he would be able to taste what she had waiting for him inside. With quick motions, his tongue flicked her sensitive nub and she squirmed like a engorged eel underneath him. All of this sucking and flicking moistened things up down South and he could actually move about with ease. He reeled back, and brought his body forward with such force that he could feel every inch of her body vibrate underneath him, as if an earthquake was taking place. Spinner repeated this over and over, removing her other breast from the bra and pressing his face between them, them overlapping over the top of his head as worked himself into her with each pounding. Treating her like she was a piece of steak that needed to be tenderized, using his own prick as a mallet.

She wailed and made animalistic noises that he could barely hear though the breast ear muffs he had on. He brought his face up, them gliding off his sweaty head as they made a rather loud plop noise before settling over the top of her bra. Spinner took in her contorted face, her pointy nose scrunched up as she panted. Her lips were pull away from her teeth in a sneer and right then he thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. He reclined back, gathering her breasts into both of his hands as he quickened his pace, release just moments away.

Sheila could feel that things were coming to a head and her toes curled as the heater inside of her went blazing hot and she came hard, around this relentless locomotive dick that couldn't get enough of what she had to offer. Her voice sang out notes that she didn't even know she still had in her and the boy, like a bolt of lightening, pull completely out of her, shooting her with his steaming, white jizz all over the bottoms of her breasts and stomach. Her arms splayed out on either side of her body as she tried to regain a sense of normalcy in the breathing department. While Spinner had fallen back away from her, gasping for air.

There was nothing around to clean up the spunk he had released onto her body and she knew that if she didn't act fast then it'd dry up and stick to the hairs on her stomach. Her exhausted face turned to the right and she looked underneath the cabinet. Quickly, she grabbed the only thing that looked appropriate for the job and used her right hand to press down on the yellow rubber ball at the end of it. The turkey baster sucked around her body, slurping up anything that wasn't congealed yet and when she felt it was adequate, she dropped it to the ground.

She sat up, shoveling her breasts back into her brassier and lowering her work shirt. The clock above the door said she had fifteen minutes to get home and she popped to her feet, nearly falling over the passed out boy on the floor. Sheila dressed, and thought about waking Spinner up but waved it off. She'd let the cleaning crew take care of him. The woman left the kitchen, still in her work clothes, completing forgetting that she had originally intended to change out of them in the beginning, and made her way home just in time to catch the first five minutes of Dallas.


End file.
